When the clans eat catnip
by Wingedpaws
Summary: What DOES happen when the clans eat catnip? Find out HERE


**Warning: when a clan eats catnip is VERY funny. if you pee in u r pants alot, please break to go use the "Pot." U bak? good. Time to begin!**

CHAPTER 1

*Thunderclan*

Firestar: People! ATTACK LIONBLAZE! *Drinks more gatorade*

Clan: Must obey Firestar

Lionblaze: *kicks FS* WHY YOU TRAITOR

FS: *Goes 2 starclan*

LB: Reconize me as your new leader!

Clan: All hail Lionblaze All HAIL LIONBLAZE

*Onestar walks in and notices FS dead on the ground*

Onestar: -.- Traitor.

Jayfeather: *Flies out of nowhere* WHEEE!

*Yellowfang falls from Starclan riding a rhino*

Yellowfang: Robert, ATTACK!

LB: *Squish*

YF: Our work here is done. *Brings firestar back to life*

JF: Me and my mate Sticky, had a baby! his name is Twig.

Clan: All Hail Twig All Hail Twig

OS: ...

FS: ...

OS: Come on, let's get outta here. u r clan is INSANE

FS: To u r clan!

Clan: *Turns into tidal wave*

OS: *Squish. Goes to Starclan*

Ivypaw: *Exits dark forest portal* EVERYONE! LISTEN 2 ME!

Clan: Ok

Ivypaw: TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

Dovepaw: Ooooooh! TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

Clan: TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

*Many, Many, TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS later*

YF: Ow *Dies and goes to Starclan*

FS: You already did that

YF: So what? TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

FS: NOOOO! To Windclan!

OS: *Comes bak to life* Hey! Firestar, wait for mee!

FS: *kicks Onestar away* NO YOU DONT U OLD HAG

OS: U R the old hag

FS: I'm 3 moons younger than u!

OS: Oh yeah.

OS and FS: *Escapes to Windclan*

*Starclan*

YF: TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

Bluestar: MAKE IT STOOOOP

Tallstar: *Smacks Yellowfang*

YF: TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

BS: *Facepalm*

TS and YF: TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

BS: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu...

*Windclan*

Ashfoot: Today is a great day for Meapclan

OS: We are NOT Meapclan

AF: Well, in the code it now sez if a leader leaves camp, deputy is leader

OS: *checks code* It does say dat...

FS: SHUT UP Ashfoot

AF: *Whacks Firestar with phonebook*

FS: *Dies and goes to Starclan*

OS: Meap!

Windclan: Meap!

AF: Meap!

IP: TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

BS: *Falls from sky*

Windclan: Meap!

BS: *Whacks Ivypaw with phonebook*

IP: *Dies and goes to Starclan*

BS: *Brings Firestar back to life*

FS: *Rubs head and whacks Ashfoot with phonebook*

AF: *Dies and goes to Dark forest*

Windclan + FS + BS: O.O

Morningflower: *Dies and goes to Starclan*

Webfoot: Dude you were already ded

MF: I know

WF: Who cares

MF *Back to life*

WF: *kisses MF*

Windclan + FS + BS: O.O

BS: *Resturns to Starclan*

FS: Eeew.

OS: Old cats + Kissing = Eeew.

FS and OS: *Whacks Webfoot with phone book*

WF: *Dies and goes to starclan*

Windclan: O.O

OS: Look! the telletubbies!

Windclan: Oooooooh...

FS and OS: To Riverclan! *exits*

*Starclan*

YF: TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RED LIGHTS

TURN ON THE BLUE LIGHTS

TURN ON THE RE-

TS: Hah! u made a mistake!

YF: O.O Where

BS: YESH! Hi-5?

TS: *Hi-5s Bluestar*

YF: I never made a mistake! GRRRR

TS: When you sat in the middle of a fire and died in the 4th book u did

Starclan: LOLOLOLOL...

YF: Ok so that's true

BS: U R SO DUMB

YF: U jumped off a cliff and died in the 5th book!

BS: O.O

Starclan: LOLOLOLOL...

BS: *Barfs* NUUUUUUUUUUU U know my secret! NUUUUUUUUuuuuuuu...

*Riverclan*

Mistystar: Barfitclan!

FS and OS: O.O They r crazy too

MS: *Barfs*

Riverclan: O.O She went crazy and barfed. Ohwell. Were Barfitclan. *Barfs*

FS: *Dies and goes to starclan*

OS: This is the fifth time you died, Firestar

FS: I DONT CARE TRolololololol...

MS: ooooh! Trololololol...

Riverclan: Trololololol...

Riverclan: *barfs all over Onestar*

OS: Why me. -.-

_End of chapter 1_


End file.
